


Nightmares

by Mewwy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs someone in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Hazy crackling of electricity.

Deep moan of pain.

Echoing sounds of dual gunshots.

Abject terror of receiving a gunshot himself.

Strong arm reaches around in the dark.

Thrashing from the other side of the bed.

Lips caress the back of a sweat soaked neck.

An arm moves around a tense body.

"Shhh," a whisper in the dark.

Another moan of pain from being restrained.

"I've got you babe. Shhh you're safe."

A pathetic mewl in the dark, "no."

A gentled steel touch as bodies share space.

Murmuring quietly, "Steve relax for me. I've gotcha."

All fight leaves.

A soft sigh.

 

Finis


End file.
